transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Hanging out and a weird broadcast
Transformers 2K5 - Prowl - vendredi, août 08, 2014, 5:18 --------------------------------------------------------- Lounge - Decagon(#10389Rt) - Iacon The Decagon's lounge is the hub of social gathering for off-duty personnel who opt to remain within the base. A wide variety of facilities --- couches, darts, board games, entertainment systems, and Infonet terminals capable of receiving news and entertainment programs across several worlds --- are available here for the Autobots to enjoy. There is even a bar located in the middle of the room, although the variety of energon beverages available here are far less than what one may find in Maccadams's Old Oil House. A large, reinforced transparisteel window sits on the western end of the wall, allowing the occupants in the mess hall to view the majestic skylines of the city-state's buildings against the horizon of the sky. Contents: Punch Shiftlock Arcee Holocards Obvious exits: West leads to Barracks - Decagon. Crusade has arrived. Springer has connected. Springer moves west to the Barracks - Decagon. Springer has left. Prowl walks into the lounge with his datapad in hand. Until his office is properly setup he will simply grab a seat in the lounge and review his personnel file. Jazz moved some stuff around and Prowl needs to know his new team. Arcee is already there, up at the bar, working very diligentlt in her tablet. Punch has been almost at ridiculous levels, across different guises, as himself working lately. He dives into the lounge hoping to find some . . . peace . . . . . . and . . . . . . . . . . . quiet. Oh well. at least the bar's stocked well enough for a 'Name Redacted'. It might help clear his head a little. It's pounding at the moment. Crusade stalks into the lounge. There's a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth and the angle of his doorwings suggest that he's in a rather grouchy mood. His hands are slightly scuffed and lightly dented. He looks thoroughly preoccupied with something; he doesn't even notice Shiftlock or Arcee. Instead, he heads straight for the dartboard, picking up a bunch of darts on the way there, and begins hurling them one after the other at the board. Prowl spots one of his new employee and begins reading her official file and adds some notes of his own. The Autobot notices Punch and Crusade's arrival. He pulls up Crusade's file real quick. A new face...a grouchy face. Arcee suddenly looks up, as if remembering where she was. Wow, the place seems to be filling up. Noticing Shiftlock, she gets up and heads over to where she's seated. "Hi! Are you here for a little bit?" Shiftlock smiles warmly as Arcee and pats the couch. "Sure! I'm off duty for a bit and this is where I tend to go when I'm not otherwise occupied. Have a seat, bosslady." Punch quickly mixes a drink for himself, knocks it back, then reloads. He walks, a little heavily, over to a chair and greatfully sits. Without thinking he flicks a cig from nowhere and, unbidden, if self lights. He draws from it as if he needed to intake gasses like an organic. Crusade runs out of projectiles to hurl at the poor dartboard and goes to collect them. The darts are spread out everywhere, mostly around its edges. Unfortunately, this only serves to frustrate the grumpy rookie even more. He practically rips the darts from the board, and steps back to try again. Defcon arrives from the Barracks - Decagon to the west. Defcon has arrived. Arcee has a seat with Shiftlock. "I'm going to run something by you, here, and if you'd really rather not go with it, that's perfectly fine, I'll understand completely. But since I wasn't sure how you would feel about such a mission, I wanted to come to you and ask about it first." She looks at Shiftlock uncertainly. "How would you feel about a Crystal City mission?" Prowl observes the new guy trying to play darts. Obviously the guy needs to vent frustrations...At least he is not flipping tables. Prowl continues his reading but is also listening to the conversation between Arcee and Shiftlock... Shiftlock's expression doesn't change, but her optics burn brighter. The face is all smiles and pleasantry, but behind those backlit aqua blues, there is a subtle change. If one listens closely, one can hear her engine running higher. Her tone of voice might also give a clue, because for all the world, she's puttingon her best poker face. "I'd take it in a heartbeat." Her vocoder modulates towards a low tone, dropping into determined intensity. Her transformation plates slide up just a few inches into a more battle ready, alert posture. "Those are my people out there, and if the Cons are after any surviving resistance members, I'll bring the house down on 'em." Youch. Good drink but a bad call. Punch finishes the current drink and heads back over to the bar. He switches to coolant. Trying one he nods. That's better. Grabbing an extra or so he makes his way back towards his seat. Every passing moment his head clears, strength returns and he feels more focussed. If there were any other way he'd cut back on the hours. This, however, is too important. He has to keep going, even if it's pushing him to the very limits. He takes another draw as he sits back down. Arcee smiles slightly, looking pleasantly surprised. "Excellent. As you may or may not have heard, the Decepticons are...spinning some bad broadcasts, there, to rile people up. Obviously, it isn't a situation where just anyone can walk in there and get a feel for how bad it's getting...but it's your home turf. You have a home field advantage, as it's called in more than a few games. I need to know what we're dealing with in order to gauge how much time and how much of a response we'll need to have ready." Crusade hurls a dart particularly forcefully and it goes way off course, striking the wall with a loud clang. Hound has arrived. Shiftlock considers all of this and nods. "I'm glad I can finally be of real help in this regard." This calms her a bit. "Freeing Crystal City is initial reason I signed on. YOu give me details on what you want, and I'll do what I can to provide you the intel." "I'm going to have to run low, though. From what I've gathered lately, there are some Cons looking to get ahold of me for information on the resistance, too." "Yeah, you know it. I think Buzzsaw's got an optic on you," Arcee tells Shiftlock, "So be very careful, he's one sneaky little creep. I wouldn't knowingly send you into a trap, obviously, but *expect* something particularly nasty from him. As in...nastier than he's already provided." "I can't imagine why Buzzsaw would be interested in me, it's not like I repeatedly shot him or anything," Shiftlock muses ever so nonchalauntly. Prowl ponders trying his hand at darts to initiate conversation and see what is eating up the new guy. Why not? Prowl gets up, grabbings some darts. "Hey there. Have not seen you around before. What's your name?" Combat: Prowl compares his Accuracy to 90: Success! Combat: Prowl compares his Accuracy to 90: Success! Combat: Prowl compares his Accuracy to 90: Success! Combat: Prowl compares his Accuracy to 90: Failure :( Combat: Prowl compares his Accuracy to 90: Success! Crusade storms over to the dartboard and retrieves the darts a second time. His mood only seems to be getting worse and worse... and so is his aim. Prowl happens to approach just as he's about to throw a dart, and he glances over, trying to smooth the scowl from his features. "My name's Crusade, sir." He flings the dart without looking - it bounces off the wall and riccochets towards Punch. Arcee chuckles. "Gee, I wonder why he's pissed off this time," she says to Shiftlock with a grin. "Anyhow...I know it sounds more like an Intel mission for someone who can cloak, and hide...but right now we have our hands full on a *lot* of different fronts. Getting a better idea about what we'll likely be dealing with in Crystal City helps not only Intel, but my end of things as well." "If I change my paint and hide my badge, I'm good as gold," Shiftlock assures. "Sometimes it's like a change of color makes you into a whole new person." The dart, upon it's altered course, flys straight and true. Connecting perfectly between Punch's left and right optics. He felt the impact, and still feels the pain but fatigue dulled any outward reaction. Ow. Yeah, that happened. Punch tells himself. Grabbing the dart and, with a little force and a sickening sound, he rips the dart free. Dusting off the bits formerly part of his visual systems and checking the dart is still true he the waves it in Crusades direction. "Nice trick shot!" he calls over. "Next time . . . a little warning old friend? Plus I think this is yours." He holds the dart up for Crusade to take back and finish his game with. Not being able to see properly and exhaustion aren't factors. Honest. Prowl looks at Punch getting hit by a dart. "You ok there Punch?" He turns back at Crusade..."By the way you are throwing these darts, you either have something that is heavily bothering you, have problems with your targeting software or a really bad shot." He lets his question sink in "So...Which is it?" In time honoured fashion Punch nods to Prowl and says . . . you guessed it . . . "I'm fine." Crusade slowly turns his head to stare at Punch, who is holding up the stray dart. His doorwings slump lower - if robots could blush, he'd be completely red in the face right now. He mumbles something sheepishly and shuffles over to take the dart back. At least he doesn't seem nearly as cranky anymore. "It's nothing important, sir," Crusade says to Prowl, still looking kind of mortified that he'd just accidentally nailed someone between the eyes. "I'm a really bad shot, that's all. Figured I'd practice." Hound happens into the room, having a moment to spare from scouting. He intends to go play some more darts, but... it appears the dartboard is already taken. And also? ...Ouch. He stops and just watches the others. "Ok.... that's something I haven't seen done with a dart before..." Handing the dart back over to Crusade as he reaches Punch he says, "Don't worry so much Crusade. This is nothing a little self repair won't fix. Worth a good laugh as a story too. Relax and enjoy yourself. Save the tension for when you're on the clock." Punch smiles as he talks. He's not trying to withold a laugh at his own misfortune. Honest. Arcee nods. "Well...let me know when you head out there. It needs to be done soon, but it doesn't need to be 5-miunutes-ago kind of soon," she says to Shiftlock. Punch gets...a dart in him. That looks like it was kind of unpleasant. "Oh, ow. Had that happen in Maccadam's some time ago." Shiftlock looks over at Punch. ".... You know, I knew you were tough, but dayum, hon. That's impressive." She grins lopsidedly at him. "*Very* impressive." Crusade looks like he wants to sink into the ground and disappear forever. He gathers the remaining darts and offers them to Hound. "It's okay, sir... I think I should stop for now." Where can he possibly stand where everyone will conveniently forget about him for a bit? Maybe he can curl up behind the bar for a bit and hope no one's thirsty... Punch nods over to Shift to acknowledge the comment. "Why thank you. I try to bring joy and entertainment in any performance I'm privliged enough to make." He then takes another drink of his coolant. Crusade doesn't know it but the only thing he broke was the haze of being Counterpunch for too long. Now . . . Punch feels great. Once his self repair kicks in he'll feel even better. Shiftlock chuckles. "Kind of reminds me of when Whirl and I were seeing each other. He had this thing about wanting to see my battle damage." Arcee frowns a little bit at Crusade's attitude. She isn't mad that he HAS an attitude, but she'd much rather see it worked out in the training room and not on a dartboard. Glancing over at Hound, she just...shrugs. Prowl decides to prod a bit "I do not believe you are such a bad shot. I am not here to judge you or reprimand you. Maybe I can help though." He makes a mental note about Shiftlock seeing Whirl. Hound continues in the room, taking the darts from Crusade with a smile. "Heh, we all have to start somewhere.... Don't worry about it. I wasn't that great myself when I first started. And now...." he turns and throws a dart, which lands dead center in the bulls-eye. Then turns back. "Heh, honestly, I'm /really/ glad that hit just now." He looks to Arcee and grins. "Oh! Hound. Come on over here if you have a moment," Arcee encourages, waving Hound over to a little grouped-seating area where herself, Shiftlock, and Punch are in the vicinity. "It's fine," Crusade mutters. He makes his way over to the bar and just stares at the drinks behind it, but he makes no move to actually get one for himself. He's probably sulking. With a practiced hand Punch deftly teases out two wire endings from the dart hole. Twisting them together and replacing them he says, "Better. That should speed things along." Nodding to the others seated he says, "Ladies, excuse me a moment. Would you like anything to drink at all?" as he gets up and heads towards the bar. "Um, I'll just have an oil fizzy, since I'm technically 'on the clock', thank you, Punch. I was going to order a Poison Dart, but thought better of it," Arcee jokes, referring to a drink with a somewhat ironic nickname. Hound starts walking towards Arcee, then stops, remembering he's got all these darts in his hands. He stands there a moment, pondering where to put them all.... and walks over to the dartboard and just crams them on there all at once. That taken care of, he heads over towards the others. He nods to Punch and Shiftlock. "Hey. What's up?" "... I'll pass on the drink. I uh. I think my favorite would get me looked at funny," Shift admits sheepishly. She glances over at Crusade. "What's wrong? You look like someone lubricated in your energon-o's." "Of course." Punch manages to say to Arcee. He's grinning and, just, supressing the laugh that's threatening to emerge. Nodding to Hound he says, "I'm getting drinks, want anything?" He then gets to the bar. While he sorts the requested drinks he asks Crusade "Now we can go around the houses or you can just tell me what's up. A good friend told me we're at our best when we stand together. Do try to avoid calling me sir, but feel free to call Shiftlock ma'am. She likes the title." Crusade glances at Punch, and manages to grin just a bit at Shiftlock. "Just a little frustrated, ma'am." Probably a huge understatement, but he's good at bluffing. Or at least he likes to think so. "Well, since you're on Earth a little bit more than many of us, I wondered if you had noticed an uptick in Decepticon violence recently," Arcee asks Hound. "I was wondering if it seemed like they were raiding more, or if it was just me." Hound responds to Punch, tapping his chin thoughtfully... "I... don't know. I haven't been on Cybetron a lot lately.... and I'm not picky. I'll just take whatever you bring me, how's that? Surprise me!" He grins. The grin fades at Arcee's comment, and he sits down to put his hands on his knee servos and lean in slightly. "No, it's not just you. There *is* an uptick. More decepticons attacking targets... though I haven't figured out any rhyme or reason besides the quest for energy." Punch chuckles and says, "Come on over Crusade. I'll fix up whatever you're after from here and bring it over. You ever need to talk about anything you've plenty of friends you can talk to. I should know. I'm one of them." To hound he says, "One Surprise coming up!" To Shift he says, "Surely there must be something I can get you . . . ma'am?" Shiftlock smirks. "-I don't like being called ma'am-," she emphasizes. "It's troubling, but since I really need to keep my optics focused on the problem areas closest to Iacon right now, I can't be there all the time to watch what they're doing," Arcee tells Hound. "If you happen to see Teletraan report on any group Decepticon activities, even if they aren't violent...try and see what they're up to. We need to figure it out before...well, you know." Hound nods to Arcee, frowning. "Yes. I'll do my best to stay on top of it. They're up to something... and while I'd love to just think it's all random mayhem from a bunch of bored 'Cons.... it's never wise to assume so. Sometimes they actually have a plan..." Meanwhile, he nods to Punch and awaits his surprise. He looks at Shiftlock, saying, "The humans have a saying... they don't care *what* you call 'em, as long as you don't call them "late for dinner"." He pauses. "I'm...uh, still trying to figure out that one...." Crusade shakes his head. "Really. I'm just frustrated with a few things." He grins, though it seems a little forced. "Like my really bad aim with darts." "You've got better aim than me," Shiftlock snorts, trying to encourage Crusade. "I can guarantee you shoot straighter than I do." Then, to Hound, she asides, "Humans can be happy with what they're called. Me? Anything but ma'am. Elita-One is ma'am. Ma'am is for people that deserve respect. That ain't me." Sky Lynx arrives from the Barracks - Decagon to the west. Sky Lynx has arrived. Punch nods and says, "No problem. I'm just saying there have times I've nearly been torn in two by stress and frustration alone. Talking to someone helps. You ever need a bit of time to chat you let me know. Still, come on over if you like." With a white towel over one arm for effect and a tray of drinks held by the other Punch serves. "For you" he says to Arcee handing her drink to her, passing Hound his 'surprise' he says, "More a smooth blend than anything with a harsh kick to it." Turning to Shift Punch says, "You do derserve respect. Whether you like it or not others already have it for you." With that he sits down and resumes his coolant and cig. Sky Lynx transforms, his body separating into two. The top half retains his bird-like trademark shape, but his lower half sprouts a head and takes to the ground in Lynx form. "I don't think you've ever accidentally hit someone in the face with a dart, though," Crusade says gloomily. He resumes looking over the drinks again. "I'm not that frustrated, sir. It's just enough to be a nuisance, nothing more." "No, but I nearly failed to save Chieftan Rend from being hauled off by Decepticons so Scorn could have more than just a pair of boots from his tail," Shiftlock replies to Crusade. "Like I've said before, I can't hit the broadside of Broadside, and half of it is because the guy who taught me to shoot didn't want me to be able to defend myself from him." And, suddenly Sky Lynx! Or, at least half of him. The Dinobird half at that. Wings folded, walking like a giant dino-stork (of spectacular design), he makes his way in and settles down, glancing at the other occupants wandering about, talking, drinking, or otherwise lounging. Where one might expect the second half to show.... Nope. Nothing. The puma (lynx) is unaccounted for. For now. Rest assured, wherever it is, it is performing marvelously. Arcee smiles up at Sky Lynx. "Oh, hi! I'm glad you could join us." Prowl listens to Crusade and shrugs "Well, when you are tired of moping about it. Come and see me. I can help you with that." He goes back to his seat and continues working on his datapad "That's..." Crusade trails off. He stares at a bottle of something bright blue, searching for the right words. "... That's not right." It doesn't get the message across as strongly as he'd hoped, but it'll do. His doorwings flick upwards and he glances at Prowl. "Moping? Sir, I'm not moping." Backing up a step, Arcee pauses for a moment, then suddenly slams her fist into Punch's forehead plate. It isn't a violent strike, it's more like the force one might use in opening a jar -- just a sudden whap.Combat: Arcee strikes Punch with her Punch attack! Combat: You took 3 damage." You did so magnificently well Arcee. Dino Bird and Lynx nods curtly to Arcee. "Arcee! It is good to see you out and about. I hope all is going well with the tenure of command?" He looks about. "I should apologize, I had some reports to file, and the other part of me is so much more adept at working that computer." Hound blinks at Shiftlock in surprise. "You don't think you... deserve respect?" He looks at her, slightly concerned. "I think *everyone* deserves respect... at least until they have definitively proven otherwise. I don't believe you qualify. What you describe sounds more like... *life* to me, than any blatant fault of your own." Then Punch brings a "surprise", though not quite on that level. He takes it with a smile. "Thanks!" As LYnx appears, he nods to the huge 'Bot. "Greetings." "It's going. It's very busy, in fact. Say, I have a little something to run by you...what do you think about getting an updated scout of the Manganese Mountains? Our satellites keep getting bombed -- and I can guess by WHO -- so it makes it difficult to see how the Decepticons are setting up that territory. An updated map by way of remote scouting might be what we need. I was thinking maybe Rewind could take a flight with you, and get some decent cartography?" Arcee says to Sky Lynx Lynx nods curtly. "Consider it done. I've been meaning to step out and stretch my wings a bit, and that sounds like a prime opportunity to do so." Prowl just shrugs at Crusade's awnser and decides to head out. "Enough datawork for tonight. If anyone is looking for me, I will be in the training room testing some theories." With a general nod to the crowd, he heads out. After giving himself a few moments Punch looks like he was fresh out of the factory ready for the next event that shall mysteriously yet inevitably befall him. Stretching a little he's enjoying the fact the only clouding around his head is the pollutant-free vapor of his cig. Moving on to a fresh bottle of coolant he gives the universal secret sign to Crusade to join him an the others by nodding his head backwards a few times. "You guys all started out being Autobot heroes," Shiftlock explains. "I didn't. I haven't done anything worth being respected for... but maybe someday." She observes Crusade a bit more, and Punch... doing that thing with his head. "Fantastic...then maybe we can get a few firebases strategically placed in that area. That would be a great goal, just...being able to free those enslaved mechs and send the Decepticons running," Arcee says, her thoughts distant for a moment. She'd just like to be able to forcibly eject Blitzwing and free the area once more. She has lofty goals. Crusade salutes Prowl as he leaves, then shuffles towards Punch. "I'm not a hero, ma'am," he says to Shiftlock. "Not yet. I didn't start as one, either. I want to be a hero, though..." His attention wanders at Arcee's mention of enslaved mechs, and he trails off as he glances over at her. Dinobird thinks for a moment and then nods. "I'll have to stop by a few times and antagonize them a bit. Nothing like stirring up the hornet's nest to get their attention off proper plans that are going in place." He chuckles to himself. "Besides, they are getting rather complacent in that region. I do believe they are due another wake-up call." He looks at Shiftlock. "Shiftlock!" There is a pause. "If you are willing to stand up for what is proper, right, and just, then you are deserving. And that is all there is to it." Hound can't help but laugh a little at Shiftlock's comment. It's a good-natured laugh, though, but he can't quite help but shake his head. "Shiftlock... I can most certainly assure you that I did NOT start out being an Autobot hero. IF I even could be considered that *now*. I started out a rookie, green behind the audios..." He blinks, looks down at himself, "...And everywhere else, I guess..." Then he looks back up, "...little upstart who was simply trying to ...make a difference." He grins and nods to Crusade and Lynx, and loks back to her. "See?" Voice 2 (grainy) says, "Gamma, flashstep, grayglint, steelstone." (5 beeps, 3-second crackling, the last 10 seconds of a Cybertronian anthem, click) Prowl says, "Can we get a trace on that?" Sky Lynx says, "Perhaps. Someone in Intel might be able to." You move south to the Barracks - Decagon. Barracks - Decagon(#10299RLntA) - Iacon You move to the Gravlift - Decagon. Gravlift - Decagon(#10296Rnt) - Iacon Security Room - Decagon(#10403Rnt) - Iacon A multitude of monitors cover most of the walls that make up the security room. It is here that the Autobots' elaborate web of sensor network grids is vigilantly monitored by Autobot military personnel. This includes key tactical locations underground, on the surface, near city perimeters, and even the region of space around Cybertron. Contents: Red Alert's Desk Sensor Station Obvious exits: East leads to Command Center - Decagon. Combat: Prowl compares his Technical to 70: Success! You move east to the Command Center - Decagon. Command Center - Decagon(#10308Rnt) - Iacon You move east to the Meeting Room - Decagon. Meeting Room - Decagon(#10303Rnt) - Iacon The Decagon's meeting room is large and spacious enough to comfortably house the biggest of Autobots. This room is commonly used as a briefing room and the southern section of the room is filled with several rows of seats for Autobot personnel to sit in. The nothern section of the room is reserved for Autobot military commanders such as Rodimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Fortress Maximus, Sky Lynx, and Jazz. At the center of the room is a holographic projector capable of displaying data from the Autobots' military networks all over the galaxy. Obvious exits: West leads to Command Center - Decagon. You send a radio message to Arcee: We have a situation. Meet me in the meeting room ASAP. Arcee arrives from the Command Center - Decagon to the west. Arcee has arrived. Arcee hurries in as soon as she's able to get off the Gravlift. "Yes, what's the situation?" Prowl is sitting at the head of the table and fiddling with holo-controls (fancy controls floating in air all high-techy stuff) and in the center of the table there is a holo-projection of Cybertron which is slowly zooming towards a certain area. Another holo has the broadcast playing on repeat. "What is the current situation in Nova Cronum?" "We lost that territory to the Decepticons," Arcee explains. "They occupied it, we set up defensive firebases, and...all the firebases were summarily destroyed through orbital bombardment. We've also lost the underground railway stop there as well. It's Decepticon-occupied until we have the means to break their defenses. Which currently, we do not. We're just stretched too thin to put all our resources into it." Prowl makes a frown following that explanation. He replays the broadcast Voice 2 (grainy) says, "Gamma, flashstep, grayglint, steelstone." (5 beeps, 3-second crackling, the last 10 seconds of a Cybertronian anthem, click) "Then we have a bigger problem. That broadcast we heard. I have managed to isolate parts of the message and I thought they sounded familiar. It is an old code used in the underworld." He looks at Arcee as some dramatic music plays in the background "We are looking at an assassination attempt in Nova Cronum...And since this is all I could make out of the message. We have no timeline to work with or targets. This means we need to know what is happening in Nova Cronum? Public speches? Protest? Ceremony? Anything or anyone special? And we need people we can trust on the ground." Arcee listens to the transmission curiously. "Well...back when I was in Intel, we *could* get into Nova Cronum. It was difficult, but we could get in there. We had operatives in there. But after the final push...the ops either got out, or they were caught and lost to follow-up," she admits. "To me, that doesn't make a lot of sense, because I doubt the Decepticons are allowing elections in Nova Cronum, they've probably just enslaved everyone. I know someone who could find out for sure, there's only one person who could. And that would be Punch." You say, "Target could be a neutral or an Autobot symathizer." "They very well could," Arcee says, then adds sadly, "...They could be one of our former ops, still trapped in there." BB Post in Progress Group: Autobot Title: Unknown Broadcast ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **** LOCKED to Rank 6 and above **** ** The Autobot spinny is replaced by Prowl's face...and he is not smiling ** "We just intercepted the following broadcast:" << Voice 2 (grainy) says, "Gamma, flashstep, grayglint, steelstone." (5 beeps, 3-second crackling, the last 10 seconds of a Cybertronian anthem, click)>> "I managed to decode parts of the message. Apparently we are looking at an assissanation attempt in Nova Cronum." He lets that sink "Unfortunately we do not know the target or the timeframe. We need people on the ground to find out more and a Tac team ready to move in at the first sign of trouble. We are on the clock on this one people. Let's solve this." ** Prowl's face disappears and is replaced by the Autobot spinny ** You post your note about 'Unknown Broadcast' in group 'Autobot' as message #166"